List of current state governors in Brazil
In Brazil, the governors are the chief executives of the states of Brazil. Current governors State Governor Party Vice Governor Party Brasao Acre.png Acre Tião Viana Sebastião Viana.jpg PT Nazareth Lambert PT Brasão do Estado de Alagoas.svg Alagoas Renan Filho Recebe em audiência o governador de Alagoas, Renan Filho. (16551164323) - cropped.jpg PMDB Luciano Barbosa PMDB Brasao amapa.jpg Amapá Waldez Góes Waldez2006.jpg PDT Papaleo Paes PP Brasão do Amazonas.svg Amazonas José Melo - PROS Henrique Oliveira SD Brasão do estado da Bahia.svg Bahia Rui Costa Posse de Rui Costa - Casa Civil.jpg PT João Leão PP Brasão do Ceará.svg Ceará Camilo Santana Camilo Santana.jpg PT Izolda Cela PROS Brasão do Distrito Federal (Brasil).svg Distrito Federal Rodrigo Rollemberg Rodrigo Rollemberg 14maio2012.jpg PSB Renato Santana PSD Brasão do Espírito Santo.svg Espírito Santo Paulo Hartung Paulo Hartung.jpg PMDB César Colnago PSDB Brasão de Goiás.svg Goiás Marconi Perillo Marconi Perillo - Governor of Goiás.jpg PSDB José Eliton DEM Brasão do Maranhão.png Maranhão Flávio Dino Flavio dino.jpg PCdoB Carlos Brandão PSDB Brasão de Mato Grosso.png Mato Grosso Pedro Taques Pedro Taques 20dez2011.jpg PSDB Carlos Fávaro PP Brasão de MS.gif Mato Grosso do Sul Reinaldo Azambuja CDR - Comissão de Desenvolvimento Regional e Turismo - Reinaldo Azambuja Silva. (22757417290).jpg .jpg PSDB Rosiane Modesto de Oliveira PSDB Brasão de Minas Gerais.svg Minas Gerais Fernando Pimentel Fernando pimentel 2011.jpg PT Antônio Andrade PMDB Brasão do Pará.svg Pará Simão Jatene Simao jatene.jpg PSDB Zequinha Marinho PSC Brasao paraiba.PNG Paraíba Ricardo Coutinho Coutinho(editado).jpg PSB Lígia Feliciano PDT Brasão do Paraná.svg Paraná Beto Richa Beto Richa.png PSDB Cida Borghetti PSDB Brasao.pe.jpg Pernambuco Paulo Câmara Paulo Câmara eleicao 2014.jpg PSB Raul Henry PMDB Brasaopi.gif Piauí Wellington Dias Wellington Dias senador 20dez2011.jpg PT Margarete Coelho PP Brasão do estado do Rio de Janeiro.svg Rio de Janeiro Luiz Fernando Pezão Luiz fernando de souza pezao.jpg PMDB Francisco Dornelles PP Brasão do Rio Grande do Norte.svg Rio Grande do Norte Robinson Faria Robinson Faria.jpg PSD Fabio Dantas PCdoB Brasão do Rio Grande do Sul.svg Rio Grande do Sul José Ivo Sartori José Ivo Sartori.jpg PMDB José Paulo Dornelles Cairoli PSD BrasaoRondonia.jpg Rondônia Confúcio Moura Confucio moura.jpg PMDB Daniel Pereira PSB Brasão de Roraima.svg Roraima Suely Campos - PP Paulo Quartiero, DEM (Vice-Governor-elect) DEM Brasão do estado de São Paulo.svg São Paulo Geraldo Alckmin Alckmingeraldo2006.jpg PSDB Marcio França PSB Brasão de Santa Catarina.svg Santa Catarina Raimundo Colombo Raimundo colombo.JPG PSD Eduardo Pinho Moreira PMDB Brasão de Sergipe.svg Sergipe Jackson Barreto Jackson barreto.jpg PMDB Belivaldo Chagas PSB Brasão do Tocantins.svg Tocantins Marcelo Miranda Marcelomiranda06032007.jpg PMDB Cláudia Lelis PV Reunion between the president of the Republic and the governors, March 6, 2007 Caption: 1) Upper row, from the left to the right: min. Fernando Haddad, gov. Luís Henrique da Silveira (Santa Catarina), min. Tarso Genro, gov. Ivo Cassol (Rondônia), gov. Blairo Maggi (Mato Grosso), gov. Paulo Hartung (Espírito Santo) e gov. André Puccinelli (Mato Grosso do Sul). 2) Central row: min. Paulo Bernardo Silva, min. Dilma Roussef, gov. Aécio Neves (Minas Gerais), gov. Sérgio Cabral Filho (Rio de Janeiro), gov. José Roberto Arruda (Distrito Federal), min. Guido Mantega (on te phone), gov. Cássio Cunha Lima (Paraíba), gov. Ottomar Pinto (Roraima), gov. Roberto Requião (Paraná), gov. Wellington Dias (Piauí), desconhecido, gov. Teotônio Vilela Filho (Alagoas) e gov. Jackson Lago (Maranhão). 3) Lower row: gov. Jaques Wagner (Bahia), gov. José Serra (São Paulo), gov. Marcelo Miranda (Tocantins), gov. Eduardo Campos (Pernambuco), gov. Eduardo Braga (Amazonas), president Luís Inácio Lula da Silva, vice president José Alencar, gov. Yeda Crusius (Rio Grande do Sul), gov. Alcides Rodrigues (Goiás), Marcelo Déda (Sergipe), gov. Wilma de Faria (Rio Grande do Norte), gov. Waldez Góes (Amapá), Ana Júlia Carepa (Pará) e gov. Cid Gomes (Ceará). Note: The only absent governor was Binho Marques, from Acre. References hide v · t · e Current governors of states and territories of Brazil Brazil AC: Tião Viana (PT) AL: Renan Filho (PMDB) AP: Waldez Góes (PDT) AM: José Melo de Oliveira (PROS) BA: Rui Costa (PT) CE: Camilo Santana (PT) ES: Paulo Hartung (PMDB) GO: Marconi Perillo (PSDB) MA: Flávio Dino (PCdoB) MT: Pedro Taques (PSDB) MS: Reinaldo Azambuja (PSDB) MG: Fernando Pimentel (PT) PA: Simão Jatene (PSDB) PB: Ricardo Coutinho (PSB) PR: Beto Richa (PSDB) PE: Paulo Câmara (PSB) PI: Wellington Dias (PT) RJ: Francisco Dornelles (PP) RN: Robinson Faria (PSD) RS: José Ivo Sartori (PMDB) RO: Confúcio Moura (PMDB) RR: Suely Campos (PP) SC: Raimundo Colombo (PSD) SE: Jackson Barreto (PMDB) SP: Geraldo Alckmin (PSDB) TO: Marcelo Miranda (PMDB) DF: Rodrigo Rollemberg (PSB) Category:State governments of Brazil Category:Lists of current office-holders of country subdivisions Category:Lists of Brazilian state governors